Lessons
by phaedra's love
Summary: An alternate reality in which Faith and Connor go bad together.


Title: Lessons

Author: Phaedra's Love

Fandom: BtVS/Angel

Pairing: Faith/Connor

Disclaimer: I do not own Six Feet Under. Please do not sue me.

A/N: This was written in response to a challenge where Faith and Connor could be evil together.

She expected to see Angel when she showed up at the hotel looking to finally throw down with Buffy's weakest spot. Instead she found herself face to face with some stranger. Some kid that looked exactly the same age she was, with eyes so familiar she thought that maybe she was hallucinating for a minute. She couldn't place him, didn't understand why he looked so familiar. When she looked beneath the pale calm eyes staring back at her she saw something familiar. Murderous rage. Somewhere. Deep down it was just boiling beneath his skin. She wanted to take him out. She wanted to take him for a ride. She just wanted to take him.

"You look like shit." She said, hands on hips as her eyes raked him over slowly.

"So do you." He replied smartly. "What happened to you?"

"Coma. You?"

"Hell dimension."

Before she even knew what was going on, a familiar vampire walked into the lobby and stared at the boy whose name Faith still didn't know in surprise. She was so taken aback by the way they stared at eachother that she didn't react at first. They were ignoring her. She hated that feeling more than any other thing. Being ignored. Being forgotten. That was just part of who she was now.

"Connor?" Angel asked slowly, taking a tentative step forward and Faith was sure she could see his lip trembling. Suddenly she remembered how much she hated him. Hated every single thing he'd ever stood for and especially hated that Buffy only ever had eyes for him. If it wasn't for him Faith liked to pretend that Buffy and her could have been together. Maybe.

She was good at pretending.

Angel went down easier then she thought he would. During her time as the world's second best actor she'd come to realize that Angel wasn't just any ordinary vampire. It didn't stop his body from exploding into dust just like any other ordinary vampire when she held him down and Connor (whoever he was) slammed the stake into his chest.

For a moment she vaguelly thought about mailing his ashes to Buffy's house but barely had the concept grasped her when Connor grabbed her hand. She looked up into his eyes startled as he quickly pulled her out of the lobby and into the front courtyard. Out into the parking lot before he suddenly stopped and stared at the cars and traffic passing by as if he'd never seen anything so strange.

"What the fuck is your deal?" Faith demanded, pulling her hand out of his strong grip and giving him her best glower.

He didn't bother to answer her, just grabbed onto her hand again and pulled her up on top of one of the buses driving past. Her eyes widened annoyed that she was being pulled along for a ride by some weird kid who'd just staked her vampire. Right before he pulled her off of the top of the bus and into an alleyway she met his crazed eyes and just for that one split second she could have sworn she was in love.

At night when they lay on the king sized bed that used to belong to a real estate broker that they had mugged and killed, Connor would tell Faith about Quor'toth. She yawned her way through Angelus and Darla 101 but paid careful attention to the stories about the hell dimension Connor had spent eighteen years in. The stories were raw and vicious and they hit Faith's switch so hard she practically threw him down on the bed with a growl before showing him all that the world had to offer between her thighs.

Faith had so many things to teach and she found that Connor was the most apt pupil she'd ever found. Not only did he wisely listen to every single word that dripped from her lying lips with awe, he never ignored her. She wasn't surprised to learn that Angel had been his father. After all, Angel had done so many worse things in his time then Faith had ever done in her's. That same vicious boiling rage she'd spotted before on so many vampire's she sometimes saw on Connor's face right before he ripped the head off a giant Orezekoc demon that had been terrorizing them for days. There Connor stood, brilliant and bloody and beautiful right next to the demon's corpse and all Faith could think about was pinning him down on the pavement and riding him like a prize bull.

Lesson number one was killing the Slayer. Faith had already taught Connor all he needed to know about staying away from cops, killing demons and pretty much whatever else got into his way, the difference between Coke and Pepsi. She had already begun to mold him and now they were at the final test. The two of them laying in wait in Buffy's dorm room.

"My father told me that the Slayer was some sort of sacred calling. That they were the best of demon hunters." Connor mused outloud as Faith paced on Buffy's floor and bit on her thumbnail lightly.

"We're the best of demon hunters. Your dad was just some weird old guy with a wicked grudge against Angel." She was anxious and tense, wanting nothing more then to run screaming from Buffy as fast as she could. She knew she had to see this one all the way through.

"I know that." He replied admonished by her intense gaze and stiff posture. Sometimes he enjoyed pushing her buttons to see what kind of reaction he could get out of her, but she'd told him so many stories about Buffy, about the pain in her soul that would never go away until she finally just ended it once and for all. Ended Buffy.

Connor couldn't relate. He didn't have a soul. No anymore. Not since ripping through the fabric of time out of Quor'toth and into this world. Not since killing Holtz the minute he'd arrived.

When Buffy returned from her afternoon classes they made quick work of her. Buffy was surprised and hardly a match for Faith and Angel's son. By the time the blue lights flashed outside and Willow's cries echoed throughout the dorm Connor and Faith were long gone.

Lesson number two was making sure that the people who made you hurt paid. In the end everyone had to pay and Faith figured that Wesley deserved worse than being tied to a chair and tortured by the two people who'd managed to kill Buffy and Angel. He had turned on her, turned her over to the Watcher's Council but she found Connor's rage towards the former watcher outweighed her by a hundredfold.

"You never were any good at playin' Daddy. Just think of it this way, Wes." Faith smirked and tilted her head down so that her lips were almost inches from Wesley's. "We're just saving any future kids of yours. Because now you'll never have any." Her smirk grew more wicked as she took a step back and Connor took the final stab. She figured she'd give him this one too.

"I love you, Faith." Connor purred in her ear one night as he wrapped her up in his arms right in front of the large bay windows in their expensive stolen apartment.

"I know you do." She whispered back before pressing her lips viciously to his and pulling back.

"So what's next? We already killed everyone." He asked as he suddenly swung her around, throwing her down on the mattress and eagerly climbing on top of her.

"Well," She considered this for a moment before rolling him over quickly so that she was on top. That was another thing she loved about Connor. He always remembered who was on top. "I thought I might fuck your brains out and then...well, we can have anything. No one's gonna stop us. Not anymore."

"The whole world's ours." He agreed with a wicked grin to match her own. "Are you saying that you've taught me everything I need to know?" There was something that glimmered just beneath his eyes and it made Faith shift nervously. Only for a second, only the tiniest bit but she knew it was enough to catch his attention. "Because if that's the case? I have a few lessons for you."

One of the hardest lessons Faith had ever had to learn was that we are all our parent's children. She was about to find out that Connor was no exception.


End file.
